Killer Good Time
by Moonlightgirl513
Summary: Living with my best friends under one roof it great! I'm still happy with it even after one of them upsets our lead girl, Morgan, by ordering Hetalia Units! How cool! This was going to be a Killer Good Time. Rated T. Goes with Kill Me Now by Swirly592.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth and beyond! This is a story to go along with Swirly592's story Kill Me Now. If you want this to make sense go read hers! It's awesome. This story will be from my character Mora's POV. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>"… So that's how I broke his leg." Everyone stared at Emily in confusion.<p>

"We asked is you wanted Chinese for dinner," Morgan sighed.

Hello. My name is Mora, but my friends call me Moon. I prefer it. I've got auburn brown hair, dark blue eyes, and "hipster" glasses as people seem to call them. I still don't know what hipster is.

Emily, the one with the story of breaking some poor dude's leg, is one of my many awesome friends. She has long, wavy red hair, green eyes, and likes wearing pretty Lolita dresses for some reason. Oh well.

Next we've got Em. No it's not Emily. Em is the mellow one with short blond hair and blue/green eyes. When I say mellow I mean seriously mellow.

Then we have fun little Chloe. She looks average but she's far from it. Oh and you'd be smart not to make her mad.

We also have Lorelei who makes me feel like a midget. Her hair is long, dark, and usually put in a braid. Her eyes are hazel and her skins pail… vampire chick.

Now there is Kitty. She's a good friend of mine but I don't exactly know her real name. Her hair is long and black with dyed white tips and it's usually accompanied by a cat eared headband. Really cute.

Finally, our head of the house, Morgan! She's 14 and she lets all of us live with her in her house. We're like one big happy family… most the time. You'll see what I mean eventually.

"You did? Heh, I guess Chinese is good, aru." That did it. The seven of us began giggling like the crazy Hetalia fan girls we are.

Chloe insisted on calling is the order so she cheerfully bounced from the room. I noticed a few moments after that Morgan had decided to get on our only computer. So I thought I might as well follow her, maybe read her email from over her shoulder.

When I got there I noticed a pop-up that appeared on her screen. "DON'T CLOSE IT!" I practically yelled in her ear.

" Moon, it's just a pop-up," oh Lorelei was usually the rational one, rather than Morgan. I've never done the rational thing though and Lorelei didn't seem to want to this time either.

"Morgan! It's for Hetalia! 'CONGRATULATIONS! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units!' Click it!" I really wanted to hear Lorelei continue to try and urge Morgan on this, but then Em ruined it by whacking her.

So Em and her mellow-self wanted to play rational today. "It's a scam. All that will happen is Morgan's computer will gain a virus. And that's the ONLY computer we have."

I pouted from behind her, sticking my lower lip out and crossing my arms.

"Thank you Em. Now I'm just gonna c-AAH!" Leaven it to hyper Kitty to glomp Morgan at a time like this. Had to admit I laughed when she screamed though.

"Hi~! What were you fighting about? I forgot." I swear I saw Morgan sweat drop. Least I know I wasn't the only one. Loved Kitty, but this was just… I don't even know.

"We were saying… SHIT!" Whoa. Potty mouth Morgan! I chocked back my laugh and stared at the wicked awesome message covering the screen.

'_Thank you. Your first Unit will arrive in 3-5 business days' _

Sweet! Looks like we were getting Hetalia Units after all. Dream come true. My dream phase broke for a minute when I heard Morgan talking, no scratch that, _yelling_ at Kitty.

"Kitty… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Then she picked up a baseball bat and started chasing Kitty with it. Chloe walked in just in time to witness the insanity happening around us. I have to say, this is going to be one killer good time.

* * *

><p>Wouldn't you know it? I finally got into a great dream phase with no nightmares at all and Morgan has to pull out that stupid horn of hers. Either way I was with my fellow girls in the living room, accompanying them with glares like daggers towards Morgan.<p>

I was just about ready to kill her when I grumbled, "What the hell do you want us up for?"

"Well, we seem to have some box on the steps. Apparently, it's the unit Kitty 'persuaded' me to order." Her gaze went from me to Kitty in less than a second.

"You're welcome," Kitty replied cheerfully. She's almost oblivious to sarcasm.

Chloe handed Morgan the thick manual she somehow missed. "Shouldn't you *yawn* see what is exactly in the box first?"

Morgan opened it up and her face fell to our own shock. Well… not really but still.

"Kitty…" She began.

Oh no, Kitty, don't answer. For the love of god don't answer! "Yeah?"

I plugged my ears and waited. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

I relaxed and unplugged my ears with a wide grin. Yep. This was bound to be a killer good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Awesome Gets Annoying

**Thanks to my dear friends Morgan (authoress of the original version of this story: Kill Me Now) and Kitty (authoress of her own version Kill Me Later) I will be continuing this.**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>With Morgan continuously chanting Ihateyou at Kitty the rest of us were eager to know what unit we had gotten.<p>

"I think we get it."

"Besides, it can't be someone that bad~!" Oh Kitty. I love that she is always looking on the bright side. Let's just see if she was right. So Emily was peering at the

_**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts._

Prussia? AWESOME! Well to me anyways. No I do not have a fangirl crush on him, I mean he's annoying most the time, but he is one of my favorites at very least! Bright side? It wasn't France.

"Kitty, this is bad. We have Prussia." Don't make it sound so depressing Emily!

Lorelei was his fangirl. "Prussia? YAY~! Open it!" See what I mean?

"What is a unit anyways?" Chloe asked tilting her head to the side. Morgan just shrugged.

She suggested we read it to see and my god! I really didn't need to know so many details about Prussia and his "5 meters."

"Who wrote this?" Morgan questioned. "They are a bit perverted." I only nodded in agreement.

**Removal of your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT from Packaging**

_Due to your unit's volatile, rash nature, removing your unit from his box may prove to be quite the challenge. For your safety, we have provided a list of ways in which to wake him up, as improperly waking him will result in agony for you and all nearby._

_1. Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you._

_2. Set a plate of Austrian apple strudel next to the box, or play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are a RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit, and will try to ninja-jump you; reprogram him fast enough and he will not try to rape you._

_3. Stand next to the box and say anything in Russian, preferably with the best accent you can manage. Your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will tremble hard enough for the box to shake, and then you can open it and he will cry with joy at the fact that you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit; he will also be very submissive to anything you want. If you would like a defiant unit, stand far, far away - preferably at a distance from which you need a microphone - and call your unit by 'Kaliningrad'. The box lid will fly off and your unit will go into a rage, searching for an IVAN BRAGINSKI; reprogram him quickly to avoid major damage to your house._

_4. Activate his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down _

"One and two are out… I wonder if we'll ever get a unit that can cook. It would be nice not to eat take-out." Chloe had a point. Chinese and pizza were getting old really fast.

"That's what you think about Chloe? Not the fact that there is an awesome guy stuck in a box? Let's just activate Gilbird." Lorelei pulled the smaller box from of the top.

"I'll get the crowbar!" I really hope Kitty knew we didn't own a crowbar.

Well only one thing to do. "Quick! Open it before she comes back!" The six of us unlatched the cover of the box and found Gilbird and all his adorableness covered in feathers inside.

"Pi~?" He chirped and started flying around the room. Oh I'd die of cuteness! What? Just because I'm not a mega Prussia fangirl does not mean I can't be a Gilbird one… Shut up.

Then out of nowhere the awesome non nation was chasing his feathery friend around the room. "Hey buddy!" How'd he even get out… Oh well.

"Guys! I'm back! Oh! Prussia!" When we turned around we saw Kitty standing there… with a crowbar. Um… Way to go Kitty. Doing the impossible again.

"Kesese! I'm glad you know the awesomeness that is me! But who are you chicks?"

"I'm Em." She introduced herself simply.

So Kitty had to say, "Hiya~! I'm Kitty! We should be friends!"

I smirked. "Mora, but I prefer to be called Moon." He simply nodded. Good boy.

"Emily. Dare insult me and you lose your 'five meters'."

"I'm Chloe. Call me short and I do the same as Emily." That did it. He backed away from our violent little group.

"I'm Lorelei and I love you! Marry me!" I giggled, picturing Lorelei with hearts for eyes. Such a perfect fit. Morgan decided it'd be a good idea to hold Lorelei back so she wouldn't assault Prussia.

"And I'm Morgan." She introduced herself. "This is our lovely home." The she spread her arms out and began spinning in a circle.

We all saw Prussia looking the seven of us over and for some reason by the time he was done I felt like I'd been violated.

"You know, you girls are pretty hot." Yep, that's why. I was kind of worried about his safety from both Morgan and Lorelei.

I was proud of Em for being rational again. "Morgan, don't hurt him yet. All he was doing was complimenting us."

That earned Em a glare full of daggers from Morgan. "If he ends up raping me, I blame you."

* * *

><p>I was scribbling down random scenes for my books-in-progress when…<p>

"IS THAT YAOI?" I heard Emily scream and I ran with her and the others to get behind Morgan. Yaoi makes me move.

"Yeah. You know where I keep it." Liar! If I had known there would a stack of yaoi in my room by now!

"You never told us. You and your possessiveness," Chloe smirked and rolled her eyes. The following silence was a bit awkward (I think Morgan said A gay baby was born once at a time like this) until Prussia joined us, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

That would be about the same time I laughed after Lorelei said, "Eep! Are you ok baby?"

He was holding up one of Morgan's many doujinshi's. "W-why… why do you have this?" Guess what happened next? You guessed it, Morgan did her pathetic attempt at smacking Prussia.

"Where did you find this?" Her voice was evil itself. I don't blame her. We are girls and we really, really like our yaoi.

"Your room." Bad answer Prussia. The rest of us rushed into Morgan's room on a yaoi search. No more being selfish Morgan.

* * *

><p>Damn. You know after two days with Mr. Awesome he gets annoying as hell! All he wants is stupid beer! Look when I lived with my parents they'd let me try different sips of alcoholic drinks and beer was the worst of them all. Never again. Don't need alcohol in my life.<p>

Morgan had to continuously explain to him that he can't have beer.

_"Hey! I demand a beer!"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because one, everyone in this house is underage. And B, alcohol is bad for you." Morgan explained to the Prussian as she continued drawing._

_"But I want it! This place is unawesome!" Morgan turned and glared._

_"You are damn lucky drawing keeps me calm or else I would cut off your testicles." Prussia slowly backed up before running for his life. _

Yep. Morgan is violent. That's one reason we love her so much.

Morgan was also upset that Customer Service wouldn't take him back.

Also, Myrna came to visit and Kitty dropped our new groceries all over the floor. Morgan of course saved the salmon before anything else. I'd start picking up the fruit. Hey, don't blame me. It's one of the only things I can eat.

"Huh, you need a room Prussia," Morgan stated simply placing the salmon on the table. Each of us nodded in agreement.

I looked over and Lorelei and attempted to speak. She beat me to it of course. "He can be next to me!" She got over to him and hugged his arm before I could blink.

"I was going to say that was a bad idea, but whatever." I shrugged and walked out of the room to find my book.

The next thing I remember happening was Morgan screaming at Prussia. Something about a bathroom and a pervert. Oh well. I was busy writing.

* * *

><p>So a short summery of what happened next. Myrna left, Lorelei was doing some kind of begging thing towards Prussia, Chloe and Em sat watching it all, Emily attempted at killing Kitty again, and me? I was just standing with Morgan trying to take it all in.<p>

*Ding. Ding.*

"Well, who's going to answer it?" I questioned looking at Morgan. She groaned and went to answer it.

I was hoping it was another unit. Success! Delivery Dude brought us another unit! Oh… apparently his name is Mark. Cool.

"Because you aren't awesome enough to be called something formal!" Oh Prussia. You really must have an awesome death wish or something to be yelling at Morgan like that.

Delivery Du- I mean Mark came in and set the new unit in the living room. I was practically jumping up and down. I hope it was one of my favorites.

"Who is it?" Em yawned as Morgan began looking through the manual.

"Can it cook?" Chloe asked.

'God I hope so,' I thought. 'Not France. I don't care if he can cook. I don't want him here'

"It's England." Emily's face lit up as the rest of ours fell. We already have one terrible cook in this house. We didn't need another one.

"Damn. I wanted to live until I was at least 50…"

Well, bad cook or not, England and Prussia around each other would be hilarious. Maybe England has his magical friends with him! I want to meet flying Mint Bunny! I still say this will be one killer good time!

* * *

><p><strong>If you review I'll be very happy! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Gentleman Yeah Right

**Moon: I am here with chapter three of Killer Good Time! :D I hope you all like it.**

**Misty: They won't…**

**Moon: MISTY! Go back to my other story before I rip your hair out!**

**Misty: *sweat drop and slowly backs out***

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Stop bugging me. **

* * *

><p>"Yay! We have England!" Emily clapped. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.<p>

"Maybe, but I didn't want to die because of food." Morgan glared. "In case you don't remember, his cooking is poisonous to average people." Emily of course waved it off.

England was great. I really loved him as a character, but Morgan's right. I was planning on my death coming from a Hetalia unit that can cook as well as he holds his liquor. Haha Thanks Kitty for that statement. Very clever.

"Shouldn't we be focused on how to wake up England?" Good point Kitty. Wait…. What? I think every time Kitty makes sense the zombie apocalypse grows nearer.

Em held up the manual and sighed heavily. "Guys, are we going to open him or not?"

Then she glared at Prussia when he snatched it from her practically shouting, "the awesomeness that is me shall read it!"

_**Removal of your ARTHER KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging**_

_Awakening your ARTHER KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of fail-safe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which may result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry- he won't really hurt you, unless you are a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit._

_1. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few meters away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behavior" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then._

_2. Play either "Saving Grace" or "the Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. if you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will yell at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box. Again, once he notes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him._

_3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles-preferably scotch or whiskey-together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying pieces of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHER KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him._

_4. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behavior. _

_5. If you are certain shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly._

I grinned. I knew the perfect one to do. "Hmm… I say we go with number 4!" What? Look how fun that sounds!

"Moon, in case you forgot, we don't know how to cook Spanish OR French food…"

"Guys! I have an idea!" Yay! I love Lorelei's ideas.

* * *

><p>I snickered. Best. Idea. Ever.<p>

"Why am I the France?" Emily complained waving her arms like the lovable spazz she was.

"Simple. You are good at French. Same reason why Morgan is Spain." Morgan glared at Lorelei for that. Hmm… I'd have to force Morgan to teach me Spanish. It's a good language to learn!

_"Let's just get this over with... Ah! Hola Inglaterra! Cómo estás? Usted sabe, hay que salir a dar unos tomates conmigo (1)!"_ Morgan shook her head and waited for Emily to try her France impression.

_"Bonjour Angleterre! Après vous sortez de cette boîte, nous devrions aller dans la chambre pour amuser, non (2)? Ohonhonhon~!"_ Once Emily had finished, with an impression copy of France's laugh if I do say so myself, the seven of us herd the laughter of our English man right before he broke out of the box.

That's so badass! "Ha! Do you two want your asses beat AGAIN?" I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at any dirty thought that popped into my head.

It didn't help when I saw Morgan kneeling in front of England. "I'm sorry! Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your queen you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish 'n chips! Please don't hurt me!" Morgan… WHAT THE HELL? "What?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Are you related to Italy or something?"

She's Italian you moron!

"Well, I'm Italian if that's what you mean." Exactly. Morgan tried standing after that, but she ended getting glomped by Myrna. Oh cool! She's back!

"Gah!" Seems like Emily got to England. Poor man.

"Morgan~! I'm back!" Myrna cheered.

It was nice to see all the love going around… I think. Oh well. I should tell Misty about this. I'm just afraid she'd end up hitting me and yelling at me to stop telling her useless stories. Maybe I better tell Dominic instead….

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" Morgan was spreading her out to Myrna…. She must have money.

* * *

><p>I was attempting a conversation with Emily about how British accents were really hot. It got really awkward when the two of us realized England was sitting like literally two feet away during the conversation.<p>

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. "Eavesdropper. How mean!"

"But I was-" He was interrupted by Miss Morgan.

"Hey! Who wants salmon?" No one answered. "Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!"

"I would like some." Kitty said. After that everyone nodded. Except me. What? I'm a vegetarian okay? That means no meat. Not even fish… Oh and I don't drink milk. *shrugs* But whatever.

Morgan glared all of us. "Fuck you guys! You do this every damn time we have fish!"

From the corner of my eye I saw England glaring at her. Oh crap.

"That is not anyway a young lady should talk." Seriously? England was in for one huge reality check then.

"Well, I can speak anyway I want eyebrows." Dude, I even saw the spark-line thing between them. They'd really get on each other's nerves.

Chloe jumped up and pulled Morgan away from England talking about Morgan's trolling issues.

Kitty smacked England upside the end and Emily screamed at her, "Don't hit Iggy!"

* * *

><p>It really sucks that the smells of bacon and eggs in the morning are totally unappealing to me. I'd much rather have pancakes. Either way I dragged myself out of bed and went into the kitchen where the others already were there. Kitty was offer Morgan bacon again. I rolled my eyes and took one of the muffins Morgan had.<p>

I ran over, messed with England's hair, dodged Emily's swing at me, and went over to Morgan. I had to tell her about the dream I had about her and-

*ding dong*

Morgan went to answer it, muttering about the world hating her. *sigh*

"Maybe it's Romania." Myrna chirped as Mark carried the box into the living room.

"You and your vampire fetish." Oh yeah. She does have one of those doesn't she?

Em, being the Italy fan she is, said with hope, "It could be Italy…"

"Watch this be France. Just watch." Way to bring down the mood Morgan. God I hate that pervert France. Oh well, I knew that whoever was here would make things more interesting and, more importantly, a killer good time!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that chapter! <strong>

**Translations: **

_**(1) Ah! Hello England! How are you? You know, you should go out for some tomatoes with me!**_

_**(2) Hello England! After you get out of this box, we should go into the bedroom for some fun, no? **_

**Of course France was a pervert… again.**

**Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read the original story "Kill Me Now!" See you later~! **


	4. Chapter 4 Twins gets her pick

**Yay for chapter 4! I really like doing my own POV for this. Like always go read the original story, Kill Me Now by Swirly592. So onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Hetalia? Yeah, but only in my dreams. **

* * *

><p>"So it's not France…" Morgan muttered. Thank, fucking, god!<p>

"Well, who is it? This is getting boring!" Lorelei complained as Prussia tried to keep her off of him.

"Romania." Myrna began cheering and the rest of us just groaned. Chloe decided to read the note attached to it while keeping a close eye on Lorelei , who was staring intensively at Prussia.

_'Dear owner of this manual,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to try out some of our newer units. These trial units include Norway, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Ukraine, Greece, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Belarus, Seychelles, Egypt, Monaco, Australia, Romania, fem!Romano, fem!Italy, male!Hungary, and fem!China. We hope you enjoy you're units._

_Flying Mint Bunny Corporation' _

Sweet! Trial units! That's going to be awesome.

Morgan didn't seem to think so, "Shit! Not only do we have units, we'll be getting trial ones too!" To our shock she literally fell to her knees.

Crap! Em and I each caught Myrna at the same. She was attempting to pry open the box and the two of us grabbed on to try and keep her off of it. "Myrna! We haven't read the manual yet!"

Emily and England were no help what's so ever as they started flipping through the manual. Lorelei and Chloe were yelling at each other, about to break out into a fight. Kitty… I have no idea how to describe anything that Kitty does. Yep, this is one jacked up group of friends.

* * *

><p>I kind of felt bad for Romania, even if I don't know anything about him. Now, I felt bad because it was grill night and that doesn't usually go well for us. The foods either not edible or meat… That sucks for me right? Well Kitty picked steak. For the love of my goddess this was bound to be a mess.<p>

It started bad when England tried to use the grill. "No! Don't use the grill England!" Em screamed trying to keep Mr. British from destroying our mechanism.

"Em! Don't be mean to Iggy!" Emily yelled back at her bouncing over with her red hair bouncing higher than her. Being the "gentleman" he was, England stepped back slightly.

"He's mine!"

"No he's not!" Of for Pete's sake! Did Chloe and Lorelei have to fight with Myrna and I in their crossfire? I didn't make it any better that Kitty was laughing her ass off in such a way that I'd have to kick it later.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The smell of the meat was going to make me sick. I watched Morgan walk back into the house and saw Romania with an extra stake. Sneaky girl. I'd order a vegan pizza when they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*ding dong*<p>

I sighed. I had no interest in answering the door. I had to finish writing down the dream I had about Morgan so I could tell her about it sometime. First I'd have Misty read it… Don't ask who she is!

I should probably go see what's going on though…

"No need to come guys! Just another animal!"

Oh… Good for me then. I love animals either way.

* * *

><p>"And so begins our first ever girls only meeting!" Wow Emily. We all rolled our eyes.<p>

"What did you want to talk about? We don't have all day."

"Plus, it's 9:00 at night." Thanks for the reminder Kitty. I suppressed a yawn.

"Well," Emily continued. "Now that we have very cute units living here, who do you want to arrive next?" Huh? What did she want us to do? Pray for them or something? Not like we get to _pick._

Em began waving her arms over her head. "Italy~!"

Oh it's on. "_No,_ Canada!" I did the best glare I could manage. They were un-amused.

"No one." Morgan said hopefully.

I shook my head. I was aware of her weakness so I smirked at her. "But what is we got Norway or Romano? You wouldn't feel the same way." She blushed by the end. Success! I love Morgan, but I tease those I love. So pretty much all my friends.

"I-I doubt t-that! Besides…" Damn it Morgan! Finish your thoughts before ignoring me with your Ipod. Bet the $100 I don't have it was Hatsune Miku.

Myrna shouted out an idea that would have been great… if she had thought about it before yelling it out. "Hey! We should throw a party! And invite the guys!"

"They live here, droga(1)." Morgan sighed.

I still want to have a party…

* * *

><p>Now, lets get something straight, I have sleeping issues a lot. So all I wanted to do was have some fruit and coffee to wake up. I was cool with Morgan coming in too, but then everyone was following her, asking about waking up the new units.<p>

Wait… new units? Well that woke me up.

"Are you going to wake them?" Chole demanded.

"No." Morgan replied simply.

"But what if it's one of my buds?"

"Even more reason not to, Prussia."

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?"

"Yes." Harsh Morgan!

"Won't they be mad?" Emily pointed out.

Morgan groaned. "If you're so worried, open them yourself."

Cue Kitty and her amazing jumping abilities. "Ok~!" And there she goes.

Cue ALL of us freaking out and screaming after her, "DON'T DO IT KITTY!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Idiot<strong>

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that! It was a lot of fun to right. I really enjoy doing my own POV. Please review~ **


	5. Chapter 5 Get him out of here

**Chapter 5 is here! Okay, now announcement for all my readers of the "Hetalia Truth or Dare Show" I will try and update soon. The problem is this is the most reviews I have ever had for it so it's taking me a bit longer. Thank you for understanding! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Who me? Own Hetalia? Nope but boy wouldn't that rock? **

* * *

><p>"Guys! It's France and Spain!" Kitty shouted.<p>

No way. The totally radical Bad Friends Trio is now reunited?

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!**" **Way to go Morgan. Your Spanish cursing will wake up Spain!

"Quien es hablar espanol?" Our new smexy Spaniard poked his head out of the box and made Morgan scream like a girl. Well she is a girl so… never mind.

"CAZZO!" Oh for Pete's sake Morgan! Calm down! Luckily Em grabbed her collar before she could escape.

"How cool!" I chuckled to myself.

Prussia began waving his arms stupidly above his head, try to grasp Spain's attention. "Yo Spain!" Well that's one way to do it.

Then the top of the other box slid off and the pervert himself stuck his slimy head out. "Prussia? Spain?" I took a step backwards when France started climbing out. He was totally involved with going to his friends…. until he saw our group of girls. "Ohonhonhon~! Who do we have here~?"

How creepy. I'd ignore him as much as possible. Starting…. now! I tapped my imaginary watch and walked away, leaving my friends to bicker with our new guests themselves.

* * *

><p>Morgan seemed a bit bothered by her brother showing up out of nowhere. I guess I can't blame her. Although from what I know, the mention of France got him running.<p>

"Bonjour Lune!" A disturbingly familiar voice chimed.

"AH! Why are you in my room, France?" I screamed and threw my notebook under the covers.

"Exploring the lovely house! What is it that you are hiding from me?" He grinned and walked up to my bed.

I glared and him and picked up my Mochi France from it's bed. "Don't come near my bed, Francis! I have my Mochi to protect me. If not… I'll kick your ass myself."

"Promise?" He teased.

I growled and threw a hardcover book right at his head. Boo! He ducked out of the damn room before it hit him. I wouldn't miss next time.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Me and Morgan are going to Hot Topic! Watch the nations!" Damn it Kitty! It's Morgan and I! Wait… Hot Topic? And those two think they can leave me behind?<p>

"Why can't we come?" I argued, pouting my lip out.

Morgan sighed. "Do you trust those idiots not to destroy the house?"

Oh gotcha! "We could all go. Countries included."

"Urgh. Fine-" I didn't here house she ended her sentence. I was already in the house trying to gather up our group of friends and… guys? Countries? Units? Whatever the heck you want to call them.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! WE ARE GOING TO HOT TOPIC SO GET YOUR BUTTS, HEADS, AND ANYOTHER BODY PARTS YOU WANT TO KEEP WITH YOU AND COME OUTSIDE!"

"Stop yelling Moon!" Lorelei screamed back.

* * *

><p>Now Chloe, being the organized gal she is, made up the whole seating arrangements in seconds. "So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em and Romania in one car; Me, Kitty, Lorelei and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna and Emily in the last one."<p>

Yes! No Perverted France for me! Thank you Chloe.

Of course Emily was spazzing out about having to be stuck in a car with France. Poor girl.

Suddenly, everyone noticed Spain looking at Morgan. "Senorita Morgan, I can't help but think you look like Lovi."

"I'm a quarter Italian if that helps any." Morgan replied simply. Spain really looked like he wanted to say something, but you'll never guess who interrupted him.

"Emily, even in that black dress you look like a lepruchaun~!" Wow Kitty… Morgan isn't going to be happy. Of course Emily might end up murdering you.

"SHUT UP KITTY!" I seriously could wait for this trip. It'd be one exciting day or a day just to give you a headache. Probably both. Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. I really hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Now to a serious topic; I want to know how many of you have seen the Kony 2012 video on youtube. If you haven't I'd really be happy if you would give up a simple 30 minutes to see it. **

**Thank you all! Please review~ (Do it for the squiggle!) **


	6. Chapter 6 Mall, Mochis, Fainting Oh My

_**Yes, I am finally updating again. Sorry to keep you waiting but I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Killer Good Time. Please, don't forget to read Swirly592's story Kill Me Now.** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm not smart enough to come up with such an amazing idea. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>I think, no I know, my car ride was one of the easiest.

Em is very mature so she sucked it up and kept quiet, only rubbing her temples every so often.

Romania seemed to freaked out to really react to the fighting between Prussia and England.

"Yo Eyebrows. What's up with you and the little leprechaun girl?" Prussia mocked poking England from the front seat.

"Shut up you wanker! Nothing is happening." England screamed back.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "But she's cute. I think you're an awful liar."

"I'm not lying you git!" England growled.

"Both of you shut up! I'll leave you two on the side of the rode without a second thought!" I screamed, clenching the wheel furiously.

The two of them didn't mutter another word after that.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the mall Morgan very kindly handed us each $100. Wow. That was generous.<p>

She also ordered the guys buy some boxers and thankfully she added that they better add some pants and a shirt in with the mix. That let us all let out a huge sigh of relief.

Once the boys went off Emily looked at all of us. "So, Hot Topic?"

"HOT TOPIC!" We all agreed, running off to the store.

Oh and our luck turned. They were having a sale! Killer!

* * *

><p>So walking out with two full bags, and still extra money left if I may add, I noticed the situation our units were in.<p>

Our Bad Touch Trio was flirting with the surrounding citizens. Shocked aren't you? Hmph, well England and Romania were being good units and really just standing there, watching everything.

Easily enough, Morgan unleashed us to go where we wanted.

Yep. Prussia got caught right in the middle of another fight between Chloe and Lorelei.

Dude doesn't have my sympathy.

Maybe if he hadn't fought with England.

No. Not even then. It was funny.

* * *

><p>There was a ring at the doorbell. I went to answer it and signed for the smaller box in Morgan's place. Mark let me know it was ok because I lived in the house too. However, I'm never doing that again.<p>

Now, I felt bad for bugging Morgan. I really did, but I felt that this was important to show her. We got a gift from the Flying Mint Bunny Cooperation!

"Morgan! There's a box here addressed to you~!"

I set the box down while Morgan read the note at the top, looking really annoyed.

"Em! Kitty! Emily! Myrna! Chloe! Lorelei! Come here!" She suddenly yelled.

I curiously read the note. No. No way. WE GOT MOCHIS! Cute~!

Chloe slumped downstairs yawning. "What?"

"We have the Axis and Allies in mochi form!" Morgan chirped… Wait what? Well anyways, everyone began tearing each other apart for a Mochi.

What the pairs? Well it went like this.

Emily got her England Mochi. Surprise. Surprise.

Em took Italy Mochi. They made an adorable pair.

Kitty grabbed America Mochi whom she called Hero sometimes.

I was a dear and took the France Mochi which was much less perverted towards me than the real thing so it was actually cute.

Chloe, she took Japan Mochi because there was no Prussia one. Also, Japan Mochi was pretty awesome.

Myrna took the China Mochi. I'm not sure why exactly, maybe because the others were taken.

Lorelei pick Germany Mochi. Again, not really sure.

Lastly, Morgan picked Russia Mochi. I don't blame her. Russia is evil with a cute face. Like most of us girls here.

Now it was time to explain the Mochis to the units and after seeing my France Mochi it gave the pervert the wrong idea.

"Aw Moon are you warming up to me?" He crept a little closer.

"Leave me alone you pervert!" I complained, backing off with my Mochi in my hand. Why did he have an interest towards me?

* * *

><p>My night was horrible. I had nightmares, another dream about Morgan, and I even fell off my bed.<p>

So I finally decided I couldn't stay in my room anymore. I place MochiFrance on my head and walked sluggishly downstairs. The smell of their breakfast food made my stomach turn. I grabbed some fruit again and sat with my friends.

The doorbell rang and once again we had another new unit. I had to get my notebook and document our lives again. This would make for a good story.

I totally regretted doing that because the only thing I saw when I came back down stairs was panicking and Morgan falling to the floor with her Mochi on her head.

This couldn't be good. Poor Morgan. I wonder what happened.

Lorelei told me that Morgan's parents called.

Hey! That was my dream.

Oh, yeah, I don't blame her for fainting. Well crap.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm not giving much of a POV. I'll start doing that more, but since I haven't updated in a while I really wanted to get this done fast. <strong>

**Please review~! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Just lots of sadness

_**It is not time for chapter 7 of Killer Good Time. Now, since I stink at POV's XD go read Swirly592's story Kill Me Now and livvykitty's story Kill Me Later! **_

_**Disclaimer: *sarcastic* Yep I made Hetalia. Mmhmm. **_

* * *

><p>Oh My Gosh! We got Canada! Finally, I got my favorite country. I mean it's about time. What? Don't look at me like that! We took care of Morgan and we're just waiting until she wakes up. So why can't I enjoy my favorite country? That's what I thought!<p>

Okay, to be fair I may have gone a bit over board. Right after we woke him up I may have tackled him.

"OMG, CANADAAAAAA!"

"M-maple…" Aw he's so cute~!

I saw Morgan stirring on the couch so I let go of Canada and ran to her side. "Morgan! Are you okay?"

She sat up and began petting "Russ." Her creepy name for it not mine. "What happened?" She asked us. You fainted, duh!

"You parents called and you fainted." Emily said simply. I watched Kitty tilt her head to the side slightly.

"Why did you faint? There's nothing to worry about~!" Oh Kitty. Kitty, Kitty, Kitty.

"Kitty, how in the world do you expect me to explain to my parents why there are six guys living here?" Morgan questioned.

"Oh…" She said with a sweat drop. Well enough of this boringness.

"MORGAN!" I bounced. "Did you see who we got? It's Canada!" I ran over to glomp him.

"Eh?" Oh my gosh! He's cute, why is he thought of as invisible?

Em then had to come over and ruin my fun. "Moon! Get off the poor dude! He isn't used to being seen," she yelled, prying me off him.

I pouted and decided to spend my time in a different way. I grabbed MochiEngland and MochiAmerica and attempted to push them together.

Unfortunately I didn't hear exactly what Canada was trying to ask me so I just continued, "Come on~! Kiss!" The others? Don't ask me what they were doing. I don't have the slightest clue.

* * *

><p>Later, I decided to go and nap because I love my naps. But the nightmares really get to me.<p>

"_Can't you ever listen?" She growled at me. "I don't want you here anymore. You are a disgusting excuse for someone of our race." _

_I cowered back a bit. "It's not my fault though! Please, you won't even tell me what's wrong with me." _

_The boy slapped me and turned with the girl to leave, "you don't disserve to know yet. We'll tell you once you are worthy." _

"_B-but-" That's it. They were gone. Again. _

I sat rubbing my eyes, groaning louder than necessary.

"Are you okay, eh?"

I gasped and blushed when I saw Canada at my door. "Y-yes! I'm totally fine."

He didn't look convinced but he decided not to push me. "If you are sure. Do you want to go?"

"Sure," I agreed. I hopped out of bed and we started walking to the living room.

"EVERYONE, GET HERE NOW!" Make that running to the living room.

All of us crowded are the T.V and watched a news story on a recent plane crash.

"Uh, what's happening?" Morgan asked and was led over silently by Lorelei.

_"Flight number 7482, going from Paris to Boston, had one of the engines explode, causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean. This plane had 362 passengers, none of which have been confirmed alive. We'll will bring you news as we get it."_

Uh oh. I really didn't like the sound of that. "Morgan… Isn't Boston close to here?" I asked.

She only nodded stiffly at me.

"Where were your parents coming from, eh?" She turned to Canada.

"Paris…" Her voice was emotionless.

I covered my mouth with my hands and stared with everyone else. It was their flight. Morgan's parents…. They were dead.

I could only watch and think as Morgan sobbed onto her brother's shoulder

Stupid dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I suck at updating! I promise to try and do it a lot more often from now on. It's really fun so that'll motivate me. Maybe… Oh well. I hope you liked it. <strong>_

_**If you did, make my day a little sunnier and click that review button, ok? **_


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams and well daze

_**Yay for chapter 8! I wanted to start early because I am very awesome at procrastinating. Unfortunately, every time I decided I wanted to work on it my teachers decided to give out a big assignment. School sucks. I'm just glad summer is here. Again go read Swirly592's story "Kill Me Now" and livvykitty's story "Kill Me Later." **_

_**Disclaimer: How many times are we going through this? I don't own Hetalia. **_

I felt so horrible for Morgan. I was almost in as much shock as her, but I saw it. I seriously saw this coming. That's horrible. I sighed and left the room.

I went straight into my room and dug out my notebook where I recorded all my dreams. What? Yes, I have a notebook for my dreams and my stories. Don't judge me. Writing is my thing.

Silently I shook my head and locked it in the drawer of my side table. When I walked back in with everyone the first things I hear are, "CROTCH CORN!" and "Good job expressing the Lamour!"

Yep…. This is my life. I grinned, rolling my eyes. I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

><p>Apparently, France doesn't seem to understand the concept of leave me alone. I think it's the leave part. So I had the perfect excuse to kick him in the crotch while trying to get something to eat from the kitchen.<p>

"Quit grabbing my ass France!" I kicked him and followed my friends into the living room to watch Family Guy. It's a Prussia show by the way.

Suddenly, a commercial for Guitar Hero came on and everyone (excluding Morgan) shouted out. "We should get it!"

Morgan shrugged, "We can get it after the funeral I guess." Aaaaw. Everyone went silent and Chloe seemed to be holding in laughter. I hope it wasn't from what Morgan said. Probably wasn't.

Around 12 we decided to go to bed and I went in my room, changing into my PJs and pulling out the book where I wrote down my dreams before falling asleep.

_The room was dark; the only light was a circle surrounding me. The air was cold and caused my teeth to chatter. The two of them walked out into the light again. _

"_How pathetic! Get up!" The girl kicked me in the stomach and pulled me up forcibly by the hair. "How the hell is someone so useless gifted with so much power? It's not fair. A stupid mistake." _

_I whimpered and pried her hand from off of my hair. "Maybe if you would just help me! Then I might turn out to be stronger." _

_The boy walked up from behind her, glaring intently at me. "If you require our help, you will never be as strong as we need you to be. You will do this by yourself or we will be rid of you. We have no use for a useless life-form." _

"_I-I-" I stammered but swallowed down my sentence. _

"_Now listen. We will be going soon and I will absolutely not repeat myself. Something is coming and you will be forced to help stop it. We will not come to your side. We will not give you hints. We will not provide any help for you. This will be your chance to prove yourself to us. Don't mess it up." The girl pushed me back to the floor and looked over at the boy. "Lets go." _

_He nodded and began following her out. Before he disappeared he glanced back at me and sighed. _

That's when I woke up, panting and sweating.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again in the morning I thought of something fun to do with my spare time.<p>

"Hey Duncan?" I called.

He walked in from the other room and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You're coming with me." I giggled and grabbed his arms. I dragged the protesting boy and threw him in the closet. "Have fun kiddo!" I locked the door behind me and skipped of into the other room.

Could have sworn I heard Chloe doing something after I left though.

I walked into the living room where everyone else was already. I smiled and sat down next to Canada as Chloe shouted for Morgan to come check up our new unit.

"Oh great, who is it?" Morgan asked, wrapped in her blanket.

"South Korea," Chloe replied.

Then Prussia laughed/yawned and everyone was officially up.

Morgan picked up the instructions and read them out loud to us.

**Removal of your YONG-SOO IM from Packaging**

This is actually a much harder task than you may think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. To avoid the aforementioned scenarios, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:

1. Stand next to the box, preferably prepared to block flying box lids, and say either, "Aru!" or, "Desu." Your YONG-SOO IM will manage to sidekick or palm the box lid off and get up, and you must immediately reprogram him lest he grope you in the belief that you are one of his brothers.

2. Take either the CD recording of "Arirang" or one of the provided drama DVDs, and play them loudly. If using the CD, you will hear humming and sometimes singing from the box, and it is safe to remove the top; if you play the dramas, then you will hear irritated grunting caused by your unit's annoyance at missing the drama. You can then remove the top as well, though he will probably jump up and shock you before running to the television or computer where the drama is playing.

3. Open a jar of the provided kimchi and set it on a plate. Use a fan or other such machine to waft the smell towards the box. You can also do this with a plate of boolnak jungol or spiced jjol myun. This route will make your YONG-SOO IM hungry and he will whine for food until you feed him.

4. Mispronounce Korean. Say, "Annyeonghaseyo!" as terribly as you can manage. This will result in a lengthy Korean pronunciation lesson from your unit, who will jump up violently when he hears you speak.

5. Open the box and poke your units' curl. He will shudder and wake up, and he might be horny, so you probably want to watch out

Ha ha way to be complicated Korea. I chuckled and listened to the girls attempt to find a way to wake him up.

I suddenly heard someone, okay it was Kitty (shocking right?), shout. "SMEXY ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

"Yeah, da~ze!" Oh how you must love South Korea. I say again, a killer good time.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! I finally finished this chapter. Hopefully I can update more since it's summer break. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. It will make me smile. :D **


	9. Chapter 9 Random chapter random things

_***rubs head* Thanks for hitting me Swirly. I'm sorry I suck at updating! School was giving me a lot of work the last few weeks of school. No need to be violent with me! *sigh* Here is chapter 9 of Killer Good Time. Remember to read Swirly592's story "Kill Me Now" and livvykitty's story "Kill Me Later." **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot. How would I own Hetalia? **_

_**Enjoy the chapter:) **_

* * *

><p>I grinned widely at the Korean. Figured that would wake him up. Kitty's randomness= success.<p>

Unfortunately, the dude glomped Em. Ouch.

Suddenly a random thought came to mind. "I hope Duncan doesn't tell Morgan I locked him in the closet."

"What, eh?" Canada asked.

I giggled and pat his arm. "Nothing, Canada!"

Eventually I decided to relax and just watch the hyper Korean annoy the other nations. Such a funny nation.

* * *

><p>My thoughts began to wonder again. Hmm it's been a while since I watched Doctor Who. I should get back to it.<p>

"Uh, M-Moon?"

I looked up at Canada and smiled. "Yep? Something wrong?"

"Are you hungry? Your stomach is growling."

"Ha! Yeah, but we don't have much I can eat. I'm going to get a banana. Want anything?"

He shook his head and I shrugged. Bananas are good.

It seems that I had walked back just in time to see Duncan leave.

"I'm going to live with Grammy…"

Aaaw! I liked torturing him. Oops. It'd be better if Morgan didn't find that out. She was already glaring at me and I'm assuming she had found out I locked Duncan in the closet.

* * *

><p>While walking down the hall I saw Kitty by Morgan's door. OH~! Eavesdropping!<p>

She beckoned us over and we all began listening in.

"Who was that~?" We all chirped when she turned around.

"My cousin Nick~."

Boring! "Aaaw."

"We thought it was your crush." I said pouting.

She got up and began pushing us out. "First, I don't have a crush on a real person. And two, that is just creepy." She shut the door in our faces.

Well that was uneventful! Now I'm bored again. Oh well. Time to listen to Becca!

* * *

><p>Do you know how creepy it is to see countries staring in awe at you while you eat? No? Well it is really creepy… in case you were wondering.<p>

"Mon Cheries, how are you not getting sick of that?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my scone. "Emily cooks worse." I started simply, earning myself a short glare from Emily. "Besides, English food is just blander."

"Have you ever tried adding chocolate to this?" Morgan suggested. "It would-"

It would what? Damn it Lorelei! I wanted to know.

When Morgan got her mouth back she looked at us and asked, "Do you guys know what today is?" Uh, I barely know what month it is. "The Fourth of July! Which means-"

"Independence Day~!" Kitty cheered clapping. I look at the sad country. Poor England.

"I couldn't care less about the independence, there will be lots of pretty fireworks tonight~!" Oh well… I hope Morgan knows that without the Independence part there would be know fireworks.

Wait fireworks? Pretty~!

I grabbed Canada's hand and tugged him towards the door. "Come on, Canada! Lets go watch the fireworks. They're always so pretty~!"

"O-okay, eh. Where are we going to sit?"

"I know a good spot. It's like the second best. Kitty took England and Emily to the best one." I continued to drag him out back. Left of where I knew Kitty and them would be, but a spot good enough to not be blocked by trees to much.

We sat down just in time for the display to start. It was even more beautiful than last year.

"They are so pretty~!" I giggled. "Don't you think?"

Canada smiled and stared up at the bursting colors. "Yeah. It's really cool, eh?"

"Too bad it only happens once a year." We said in sync.

I started to laugh and fell back on the grass. Awesome day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a random chapter, huh? Well I go off of Kitty and Morgan's chapters so it's not my fault… completely. Fine it is. Oh well! <strong>_

_**Happy now, Morgan? This one came a lot faster. Please stop hitting me. **_

_**Will you review? I'll give you an Internet cookie! **_


	10. Chapter 10 Dreams and a pushy friend

_***throws cookies to reviewers* Thank you~! Sorry for the annoyingly long update time…**_

_**As far as I know I think this chapter might be a little bit short, but we'll se how it goes. Remember to read Swirly592's story "Kill Me Now" and livvykitty's story "Kill Me Later" as well as all the other girls! ^-^ Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: Please, if I was the owner of Hetalia, I'd be rich! **_

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed. I don't even remember walking to it after the fireworks. Oh well! Feels like when I was a kid.<p>

I started to walk to the kitchen, but I heard Morgan being cheerful. Now that can be scary. I seemed to be the only one that heard the doorbell ring anyways so I decided to be nice and get it.

"Hello~!" I said happily to the delivery boy, who's name tends to slip my mind. I signed the paper for the units and helped him carry them inside.

"Now who do we have this time." I grinned. Both Italy's and a Fem! China. This was going to be awesome. "UNITS!" I called towards the kitchen. "It's the Italy twins and Fem! China."

The others came in and Kitty almost immediately turned towards Em. "Em, get Morgan up. Look, a baby panda!"

Sure enough FemChina climbed from the box and was immediately groped by Korea. Poor China. "Aiyah! Get off me Korea!" She screamed.

I began laughing like the spazz I am as I watch FemChina try and fight Korea off.

I was pretty sure though that I didn't want to see Em in fangirl mode, so I left. Letting them watch it all go downhill.

* * *

><p><em>I groaned and sat up from the floor, rubbing my temples. Not this again. <em>

"_Misty? Dominic? Please be here." Sure enough the white haired girl jumped down and slapped me harshly. _

"_What do you want?" She growled. "Do you not remember what I told you last time?!" _

_She reached her hand back to slap me again, but it was caught in the grasp of the boy. "Stop it." _

"_I-I just wanted to know why I see things like I do. What are you? What am I?" I pleaded. _

_He sighed, "You still aren't ready to know. The sooner you learn that you have to do this on your own the stronger you'll be. Find your true self or else we can't help you." _

_I frowned and looked them over. "You look the same as I wrote, but you're a lot meaner." _

_Misty snickered and began walking away. "Things change. What version you picture us to be, we might end up that way. Or we were that way. Or maybe we are that way. Figure it out and I'll give you hints." _

_When she disappeared I turned to Dominic. "What was that suppose to mean?" _

"_As she said, figure it out." He rolled his eyes and pushed me backwards. When my head hit the floor, my eyes shot open. _

I groaned and sat up, looking around at my friends and the units in different parts of the room. I got up and walked towards the stairs, time to write down my dream…

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs after quickly writing down notes about the dream. The first thing that passes my vision is Kitty running away really, really fast. I looked over at Morgan who was glaring in Kitty's direction.<p>

"What did she do this time?"

"Caused me to faint from embarrassment." I sighed. Sounded exactly like something Kitty would do.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Was it something she had Romano do?" She nodded. Damn it! I wanted to do it! "We all planned on doing that. She just got to you first."

She looked angry now. I watched her look away for a second, paying attention to the thunderstorm outside. In that time, my MochiFrance decided to jump in front of me like he could take on Morgan…

She stared for a moment. "Can I eat it?"

"No!" I yelled back. My Mochi! I guess that freaked him out though. "Meep!" I picked up my mochi and ran out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

><p>I enjoy writing. I really do. I find it to be a stress reliever and fun to make a life of anything you want. So I spend a lot of the time I'm away from my friends, writing.<p>

Usually my friends just leave me alone while writing. Either uninterested or caught up with something else. Both were fine with me. It left me to write in the quite.

So that's why I find it weird when people knock on my door. "Come in!" I said, still writing.

"What are you doing, eh?" Canada asked trying to read my notebook.

I smiled and looked up. "Just writing. I do that a lot. Did you need something?"

Canada shook his head. "Well, not really, but they are really noisy down there and I was wondering where you went…"

"M-me?" I blushed and bit and looked back down at my notebook. Stupid teenage emotions!

"Yes. You're one of the only ones that acknowledges the fact that I'm actually here." He admitted.

I nodded. "I don't think that's fair."

It was a nice conversation between us and then what do you know?! Out of know where someone, who I assume to be Kitty, jumped out of know where and pushed Canada!

...Right on top of me….

Of course…

"W-what?!" I gasped staring up at him.

Canada's face turned pink. "I'm sorry Moon!"

I couldn't talk. I'm not good at talking when I'm nervous and having a Hetalia unit that I have a crush on be on top of me? Yeah it makes me nervous!

So I just stared up in shock, hoping he'd get off of me soon so I could calm down. He didn't though. He just looked down, shocked too, but not seeming to realize the best idea would be to get off of me.

So I decided to try and ask. "I…uh…think-" I was cut off by a bigger surprise. He was kissing me. I mean what the heck! Not that I'm nessecarily complaining… okay I'm not. Maybe I wouldn't kill Kitty for this after all. Way better than a Killer Good time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh please don't hate me! I've been so caught up with things lately and I just started high school! I want to start updating this more and I'm going to do my best to keep that promise.<br>**_

_**Anyways, please review and I'll have the next chapter up much much sooner! If not… uh… you tell me. *waves* See you! **_


End file.
